My First Love was the First Person I Hated
by OrlisGurl4everB
Summary: This story is about a Girl who's never been in love, whose never really had any experience in the dating area you can say they call her the shy friendly girl, or the girl everyone knows but keeps to herself, so she thought she was good with everyone till.


Hey everyone, well this is my first Inuyasha fic. Lol so I do hope it turns out well and I do hope you guys enjoy it (Pairs Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag,Mir/San)

Ages Sess (20) Inu/Kag, Mir/San/ (17) Rin (16)...so Rin n Sessy r 4 years apart! Lol

Disclaimer- DONT own INUYASHA sadly...

This story is about a Girl who's never been in love, whose never really had any experience in the dating area, who isn't popular but knows mostly everyone and is friends with everyone, which means she gets along with everyone she meets, you can say they call her the "shy friendly girl", or the girl everyone knows but keeps to herself, so she thought she was good with everyone, till she met one that changed that completely in many ways.

"My First Love Was the First Person I Hated"

I walk down the hallway and wave to the people I know, which you can say is quite a lot, I mean I'm not going to go and say I'm popular since I'm not its just that I have a good rep in my school and I have for the past couple of years in this school now so you can say I'm just known for my kindness, and as I walk I see all the couples around there lockers and together in the hallways, that is actually something quite funny, I may be known in my school but I have never had a boyfriend, I wont lie I have been interested in a couple of few guys but in the end they end up being taken or some guy my friends already like, so you can say I don't have good luck in that area I mean of course I have had guys asked me out don't get me wrong and I don't mean that in a conceited way but I guess the ones that do either are not my type. Which you can say I must not have a type since I haven't had one

"Rin"

I look to see who called me and it was Kagome, Kagome...what can I say about Kagome well to start off she's a beautiful girl I wont lie, she's also a very friendly person with everyone but also has her temper tantrums especially with the guy she likes which she denies, and that guys Inuyasha of course he clearly likes her as well but both seem so stubborn to admit it. ah well back to describing Kagome she's rather tall some what she seems to be about 5'3 or so she has long medium length brown hair with big brown eyes, you look at her and you think she's such and innocent girl...ha what a lie.

I smiled and look at her "Hey Kagome what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just wanted to say hi since I saw you here a little spaced out, are you okay?" she asked a little worried

I looked at her and said "Ah of course I'm fine, I guess I just spaced out for a minute there, but thank you for your concern"

"Of course that's why am here" so she then smiled but not just any regular smile, I of course figured there was something behind that "smile" but I decided to stay quite and see what Kagome was up to.

"SoOoO Rin, me and Sango are going out tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to join us!"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow and smiled "SoOo Kagome where will we be going?"

"Rin does it matter?"

"Yes it actually does"

"No it doesn't just say you will come and we will pick you up"

I stopped and thought for a minute, ha there must be something up even if there willing to go and pick me up. I wonder what these girls are up to well hell it wouldn't hurt to try I guess

"Fine I'll go what time?"

She grinned literally "GREAT!! We will pick you up at 7:30pm so be ready!" and with that she was gone

I looked back at her retrieving back and thought ' where did I get such crazy friends' so I then decided to go home and do what I had to do before going to ah I don't know where somewhere!!

00000000000000000000

Hmm I know it was short but I don't know should I keep on going? Lol you tell me!!!, its actually been about 3 years since I sat down and wrote a story hehe, so hopefully this one will be better than the ones I wrote when I was 14!!..but yes please read n review n let me know if I should continue thanks!!!


End file.
